


Misery

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Miserable, Odd One Out, Secret Relationship, Teasing, team dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: For Prompt #1: Vic is having family dinner with her team and everyone has a date or boyfriend/girlfriend there but her and she misses Lucas and hates that they are still not out to her team, so she calls him.The team goes to Grant's grand opening at his restaurant together. Everybody ends up bringing a date except Vic.





	Misery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).



> This is set a few months after the winter finale.

_Well, this is awkward._ Vic thought as she glanced around the table. It was opening night for Grant's restaurant, and the whole team decided to go together. Except apparently everybody decided to bring a date. Everyone but Vic, that is. Because she couldn't exactly bring the person she was seeing to a dinner with her coworkers.

She and Lucas had talked about making their relationship public, but they were both worried about ramifications. They could lose their jobs. He could lose his rank. She would be passed over for promotions. But if nobody knew, then nothing would happen to them.

“You okay, Vic?” Andy asked from beside her. Vic forced a smile.

“Yeah. I just didn't realize we were supposed to all bring a date tonight.”

Ryan leaned forward to see around Andy and said, “Hey, I was invited by the chef.”

“And everyone else?” Vic asked, gesturing to all of her single friends who also brought someone.

Andy shrugged. “Well I know Maya had a date planned for tonight before we made plans to come.”

“Jack, too,” Ryan chimed in. Vic still couldn't believe those two had become friends.

She pushed her salad around on her plate. Being the odd one out would be awkward if she were actually single. But being unable to bring her boyfriend – it still felt weird saying that – just made her miserable.

Travis was helping Grant, so she couldn't even talk to him. Jack kept giving her sympathetic looks from across the table. Andy and Ryan were so wrapped up in each other now that they weren't really talking to anyone else. The others were too far away for Vic to have a conversation with them.

She finally gave up and placed her napkin on the table. She told Andy she'd be right back and slipped outside. Once she was a safe distance from the front doors, Vic pulled out her phone and called Lucas. “Hey, babe. Are you enjoying the dinner?”

“We need to tell them,” she responded.

Lucas hesitated before asking, “Why now? Did something happen?”

Vic felt a tear escape her eye. “Everyone brought a date. And I mean everyone. I'm so miserable. I wish you could be here, too. So, yeah, we need to tell them.”

“Do you want me to come now?”

“No,” Vic answered. “I don't want to take away from Grant's night. Maybe next shift? Could you find a way to come by the station?”

“I don't need an excuse to visit one of my stations, Vic. I can come by at the beginning, hopefully before you get called out,” he told her.

“Thank you,” Vic nearly whispered. Then she asked, “What about the department? And HR?”

Lucas sucked in an audible breath. “I'll deal with them, try to minimize the damage. Let's tell your team first. I don't like you being forced to lie to them anyway.”

“Me, either,” she agreed. She let out a long sigh. They had a plan. They were going to come clean. She wouldn't have to lie to her friends anymore.

“Vic? Are you all right?” she heard Maya's voice call out. Vic glanced toward the doors to the restaurant to see Maya coming toward her.

Vic hurriedly told Lucas, “I have to go. I'll see you later.”

“I'll be waiting,” he replied. Then he added, “I love you.”

Vic smiled. He'd said that for the first time just a few days ago. So had she. Maya was almost to her, though, so she said, “Back at you.”

She hung up just as Maya reached her. “You've been gone a while. We started to worry. Is everything okay?”

“Yep. I just needed to make a phone call.”

Maya smiled her knowing smile. “Was it to your mystery man?”

“What? No. No mystery man,” Vic denied maybe just a bit too emphatically.

“Uh huh,” Maya responded. “You're going to tell us who he is one of these days.”

They started walking back toward the restaurant. “What makes you think there's a mystery man?”

Maya laughed and opened the door. “You've just been extra swaggery lately.”

“I have not.”

“Oh, yes, you have,” Maya argued. They reached the group, and she asked, “Isn't that right?”

Dean piped up, “Is what right?”

Vic and Maya took their seats as Maya told everyone, “Vic's had a lot of swagger lately.”

“Oh, yeah, definitely,” Dean said.

Andy added, “It's been going on for quite some time now.”

“Since before Andy and I got back together,” Ryan put in.

Jack cleared his throat and said, “So are you going to tell us who your mystery man is?”

Vic tried not to glare at his smug face. Of course he would use those words. The same words Maya used. Surely Jack didn't tell Maya. He said he wouldn't tell anyone. She shook her head. “No. No mystery man. No swagger.”

“Uh huh, sure,” Travis said as he walked up with two entrees. Vic wanted to disappear. They knew. And they knew how to get her to spill her secrets. It was going to be a long evening now.

But at least they weren't ignoring her.


End file.
